Leather Jackets and Marshmallows
by Izumi's Apprentice
Summary: Alex and Lucy need some time away from National City and a certain sneaky sister with superpowers, so what better place than the middle of Maine in December? Director Danvers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl

Author's Notes: I wrote this for the Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2018 and forgot to upload here. This was a gift for PoppyCartinelli and I combined the prompts "Mashmallows? I thought you'd packed the marshmallows!" and "If you don't get your butt in here in five seconds, I will sell your favorite jacket on ebay"

**Leather Jackets and Marshmallows**

Christmas vacationing in Maine wasn't Alex's first choice and frankly it was only Lucy's second, but here they were and what a lovely snowscape it was. Lucy had been to Maine a few times when she was younger and her dad wasn't a general with a permanent location for his job and has built it up as this fabulously gorgeous, something out of a triple A video game landscape. Granted...she had only been in Maine during the summer and fall months of which Mainers claimed were only a mere three out of twelve thanks to winter taking up at least seven months. According to a local convenience store clerk they encountered, fall has lasted even shorter than previous years and though temps had dropped, it didn't snow properly until mid-November.

Nevertheless, they had finally made it to their little cottage on the edge of a frozen over lake and were settling in, taking in their surroundings and exploring the rooms. It had snowed earlier in the week so a nice coat of fluffy snow was draped over the trees and bushes and back porch, completely untouched by human or animal tracks. It was idyllic.

But Alex was freezing. Having grown up in California her entire life and only vacationing with her family during the summer months to other states, and even Canada once, she had never truly encountered winter in its proper form. She was currently bundled up in her favorite cosy sweater, leather jacket, and her winter coat still, despite being inside. Lucy had shed her winter coat and was standing on the porch in her oversized, fluffy Christmas sweater.

"Luce, come on, close the door! Come inside," Alex called from the middle of the room, inspecting the fireplace to see if she could use her in the wild fire-starting skills to get a long lasting fire going.

"Oh, Alex...you don't know what your missing. It's gorgeous out here."

"And freezing."

"It's only 28 degrees, you baby."

"TWENTY EIGHT?" Ugh..." Alex shivered for a moment before discovering the location of the firewood pile kept inside and began to set it up. "If you don't get your butt in here in five seconds, I will sell your favorite leather jacket on ebay and we both know it'll sell before Christmas!" she threatened through chattering teeth as she picked up another log. Silence. Alex rolled her eyes and well after five seconds finally caved, "Come help me, at least," she pleaded.

"Oh alright," Lucy chuckled, finally stepping inside and closing the porch door. Shucking her boots and shaking out skinny jeans, she soon joined Alex. Kissing her cheek, she reached for an outdated newspaper to use as tinder under the relatively correct setup of the wood Alex had placed.

"Your lips are cold!" Alex exclaimed, hand rising to cup her own cheek. Lucy merely shook her head and lit the newspaper, waiting for the logs to catch on fire too. A few moments later they had a proper fire and they replaced the grill. Alex finally removed her winter coat and sat down on the sofa with Lucy who promptly curled into her side. Alex smiled, happily wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and nuzzling her soft hair.

"It is pretty nice," Alex said.

"See. I knew you'd come around," Lucy replied proudly.

"Inside," Alex amended only to earn herself an elbow to the gut. "I've never been to Maine so thanks for pushing this location when that resort in Vail, Colorado got overbooked."

"You're welcome. And not that we're hurting for money, but this was cheaper too because it's the off season up here," Lucy said.

"Hm. Well, that's interesting. Even for being near the holidays?"

"Yup."

They sat for a while, listening to and watching the crackling of the fire. Alex finally stopped involuntarily shivering and Lucy was close to dozing off.

"Wanna toast some marshmallows?" Alex asked, nudging Lucy a little to wake her.

"Sure," she smiled.

Getting up Alex moved toward one of the bags they had packed food in. Rummaging around for several moments proved futile and Alex finally glanced up and called over to Lucy. "Hey, babe where are the marshmallows?"

"I thought you'd packed the marshmallows!" Lucy exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"Nooo...you said you would," Alex replied.

Lucy stood up, turning to face Alex with a shake of her head. "Nope, you clearly said as I was searching for our winter coats, that you were packing the marshmallows," she countered.

Alex was silent for a moment, face slowly scrunching up as she thought through the moments leading up to that comment and then it fell in disappointment. "I couldn't find any at home and planned to get some at the store after we landed and began driving up here... Dammit, I'm sorry, Luce,"

"Hey, it's okay," Lucy came around the sofa to Alex and wrapped her hands around her biceps. Leaning up she gave her a sweet kiss. "Mistakes happen. I still love you."

"Well, that makes one of us."

"Oh, hush, you!" Lucy batted at Alex's shoulder before leaning in for another kiss, this time lasting longer as Alex finally decided to reciprocate versus bemoaning their current lack of marshmallows. "We can get some more tomorrow or the next day," she promised, moving toward the fridge to pour some wine.

"Or never," Alex suggested as she followed Lucy for another quick peck. Lucy winked at Alex mischievously as she collected some glasses from the cupboard and poured some wine after uncorking it.

This trip was necessary for a few reasons. One, J'onn insisted the pair get away from work entirely for a couple weeks, second, they had both been busy for far too long and hadn't a proper date night in that time, and third, neither had been able to release any pent up tension due to a particularly needy alien with super hearing and xray vision. So Alex and Lucy had endeavored to choose a suitably out of reach location for their holiday trip. Everyone knew where they were, but also knew they weren't welcome to visit in person. Which was very hard to convince Kara of to be honest, but they finally managed, especially with the promise from Cat and Carter they would keep her distracted.

Lucy picked up both glasses and headed into the living room. Setting them on the end table and turned back toward Alex whose head was tilted slightly as she watched Lucy move about, eyes glazed over. Grinning, Lucy spoke " If you don't get your butt in here in five seconds, I will sell your favorite leather jacket on ebay," which worked far better on her girlfriend than it did previously on herself when she was enjoying the vista.


End file.
